Hooked
by 74CrazyChick
Summary: We fulfil your deepest desires and or ultimate fantasies. Young, old, experienced or inexperienced we cater to all your romantic needs. One visit to us and you will be... Hooked. ONE-SHOT.


**So this is definitely a one-shot. It's very different from any other story I've seen… but I hope you like it. This was an idea that came to me last weekend and it's taken me all week to write it. I got annoyed with it a couple of days ago but I had to finish it because I wanted to know how it would end. A huge thank you to the lovely Eastendersfan444 for her continued support and encouragement - and editing skills.**

**Hooked.**

It was the middle of the afternoon and Lauren made her way down the stairs at Bootycall. She had a new client this afternoon and she was intrigued to know who they would be. She smiled as she saw him standing tensely in the middle of the foyer. He looked nervous, bless him. "Can I help you?" she asked, testing the water with her question. Would he make a run for it and back out at the last moment? It wouldn't be the first time that had happened. She hoped not as she didn't have any more customers until this evening and she needed money to pay to cover the cost of her room.

His face flushed and he coughed, "I t...t...think I h...h...have an app...point...m...m...ent with y...y...you…" he stuttered. "The lady at the door said I did…"

"I believe you do, darling…" she said. She stepped back, and held her hand out towards the stairs, "Come on up…" She watched as he walked towards her and she knew for sure this was the first time he'd ever done anything like this. He paused as he reached the bottom of the stairs and she walked past him, ensuring she brushed her body up against his in the process. She heard the slight inhalation from him and smirked. It was always the same… they all reacted the same. She looked back at him over her shoulder, "Are you coming?" she asked him, seeing his face flush red again at the double entendre.

He nodded his head, silently following her up the stairs, walking through the building until they got to her room. She held the door open for him, looking at him carefully as he walked into the room. He stood in the centre of the room, looking more out of place than any other person who'd been in there with her.

Lauren walked into the room behind him, closing the door and leaning back against it. They stood in silence for several minutes. Eventually he turned round to face her and she smiled at him, trying to reassure him that he'd be okay.

*JL*JL*

"So what have you come here for?" she asked him, her voice softer than it would normally be.

"I…" his voice squeaked and she quirked an eyebrow at him. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a scrap of paper and held it out towards her. She glanced at it, seeing the advert from the local paper. That didn't completely explain why he was here… or more to the point, how he knew to come here because the advert was deliberately vague. New customers generally came from a recommendation from other customers, their services spreading by word of mouth.

She noticed his hand was shaking and when she looked at his face a little closer, she had to ask him, "How old are you?"

"N...n…nineteen…" he stuttered.

Lauren wasn't overly shocked by what he'd said. He looked very young but he was much younger than her normal clients, which did surprise her. He was also younger than she was, which was definitely different for her. "What's your name?" she asked as she pushed away from the door and walked over to him. She could see him watching as she swayed her hips with each step.

"Uh…"

His face was an adorable shade of red and as she got closer she could see he was a good looking boy. The mystery just deepened as to why he was here. "Your name, darling…" she repeated once she stood in front of him.

"Jo…Jo…seph…" he breathed, his eyes locked on her cleavage as he stumbled over the words.

Lauren smiled, "That seems a bit stuffy…" She bit her lip, looking at his face. She lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, his eyes darting up to meet hers, "I think I'll call you Joey…" she told him with a smile. He nodded, his eyes dropping several inches lower once more, making Lauren's smile grow. "Joey…" she breathed, "What is it you want, Joey…?" she asked him, tilting her head to one side as she looked up at him.

"S…S…S…S…Sex…" he stammered, his face flushing the darkest red yet.

Lauren smiled at him, "Then you've come to the right place, Joey…" she said. She backed away from him a couple of steps, her eyes running up and down his body. "Let's start by getting more comfortable, shall we?" she suggested. He looked up at her, like the proverbial rabbit in headlights and she took pity on him. "Why don't we start with you taking off that jacket?"

"O…kay…" he breathed and eased his coat off his shoulders and down his arms. She took it from him and hung it on the back of a chair across the room.

"I believe you were told on the phone…" Lauren turned her head and looked at him, "the price range…" she asked. He nodded. "I need to see the money, Joey… before we can do this… house policy…" He dug his hand into his trouser pocket and then held it out towards her. She was surprised to see a wad of £20 notes that more than covered the cost of what he'd requested… that and much more, in fact. She smiled at him, plucking the money from his palm. "This is more than enough, Joey… I believe you now have me for the rest of the day…" she said as she flicked through the notes, mentally counting how much he'd paid. It was at least £500. "Take a seat on the bed…" she said, nodding her head across the room to the huge bed in the corner. He looked awkwardly at her but then moved slowly over to it, perching on the edge of it. She turned away from him and walked over to a cupboard, opening the door. She unlocked the safe inside and put the money on the shelf, locking it again and then closing the cupboard door. It was time to get down to business.

*JL*JL*

She sauntered over to the bed, pleased to see he was watching her hips as she moved. "So… Joey… where would you like me to start?"

"D…d…don…'t… m…m…min…d…" he told her. He looked down and she could see the frustration on his face as he struggled with the words.

She sat on the bed beside him, reaching for his hand as it lay on his lap and lacing her fingers through his. He tensed, looking at her like she was about to kill him. "Relax, Joey…" she whispered. She tilted her head, staring at his face, "Have you done this before?" she asked him gently. He closed his eyes, biting his lip and she already knew the answer before he shook his head. "What have you done?" she asked, squeezing his hand to try and reassure him. He shrugged, looking at her helplessly. "Are you a virgin?" she whispered. He pulled his hand away from hers, turning his head away from her as his fist rested on his thigh, clenched tightly. He didn't answer but he hadn't needed to. His reaction had been confirmation enough. It wasn't very often they saw one of those at this place… it was the first time for Lauren herself but she knew a couple of the other girls got them every now and again. "Are you sure this is what you want, Joey? Your first time to be with someone like me?" she asked him.

His head spun round to look at her, "Yes." He said and it was the first time he hadn't stammered since she'd opened the door downstairs.

"Have you ever kissed anyone?" she asked, reaching for his hand again, brushing her thumb over his knuckles until he unclenched it. He hung his head, shaking it. Her heart broke for him at his admission. She couldn't understand why that was the case though. He was a good looking boy. Pretty stunning really. "Why not?" she asked instinctively. He looked at her as if she was an idiot and the answer was obvious. "I don't understand, Joey…" she said.

"N…n…n…n…o… g…g…g…g…g…" he paused, taking a deep breath, looking down at the floor once more, "girl… w…w…w…wan…t…t…s… an id…i…i…i…ot… l…l…l…ike… me…" he told her, his stutter even worse than normal as he admitted the reason.

"It sounds to me like the only idiots are the girls…" she told him softly. She moved closer to him, her thigh brushing against his. "Would you like to kiss me?" she asked him gently. He looked at her, staring into her eyes before nodding his head. She pushed herself to her feet, still holding his hand and moved so she was standing in front of him. He frowned, staring up at her. "Move back on the bed, Joey…" she told him quietly. He pulled his hand free of hers and shuffled backwards on the bed. "That's enough…" she said, once he was sitting on the bed more. She climbed onto the bed, her legs straddling his lap, smiling as she saw the look of fear on his face. "Relax… I'm not going to hurt you…" she whispered. She lowered herself onto his lap, hearing him moan in the back of his throat. She took both of his hands in hers and placed them on her waist. She looked at his face, seeing him stare at her wide-eyed as she cupped one side of his face with a hand, her thumb stroking his cheek. "Relax…" she breathed as she leant forward slowly. She heard the slight change in his breathing as she edged nearer and then he seemed to stop completely as her lips pressed against his. He was frozen against her and she pulled away slightly. "Breathe…" she whispered. He released his breath in a rush of air, his face flushing red again. "It's okay, darling… there's no rush…" she reassured him. It hadn't been a very long kiss but she wasn't ready to give up just yet. She decided she'd start on a different tack, putting her arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug, almost crushing him against her body. His hands tightened on her waist and she could hear him breathing faster once more. She moved her mouth to his ear, "It's okay, Joey… you don't need to panic… we can take this as fast or as slow as you want…" she cooed in his ear, feeling him perceptively relax beneath her. She kissed in front of his ear, her mouth continuing to press kisses across his cheek until she reached his mouth again. He didn't freeze when she kissed him this time and she tried to deepen the kiss, sliding her tongue across the seam of his mouth. He pulled away from her, frowning as he stared at her. "It's okay, Joey… it's just a different type of kiss… more passionate…" she said. "Do you want to try again?" she asked. He nodded and she smiled, pressing her mouth against his before he could change his mind. He opened his mouth this time and she brushed her tongue against his, drawing a moan from him that gave her some hope. She pulled away from him, both of them breathing deeper as she stared into his eyes. "Do you feel more relaxed now?" she asked him. He nodded his head. "Relaxed enough to take off some of these clothes…?"

He stared at her, "I…i…i…f… y…y…you… do…" he told her, a small smile on his face.

"You drive a hard bargain, Joey…" she said, smiling back at him. She climbed off his lap, standing just in front of him, "So how about you start… and take off your jumper?" she said. He didn't say anything, just pulled his jumper over his head, dropping it on the bed beside him. He stared at her expectantly. She smirked and moved her hands to the very short skirt she was wearing. She undid the buttons and then let it slide down her legs until it was pooled around her ankles. She kicked it away, watching his face as his eyes ran down her legs, taking in what she had on beneath. "Now the T-shirt, Joey…" she whispered. He lifted his head, looking into her eyes again, the fear returning briefly. She smiled at him and it relaxed him. He pulled off his T-shirt, a little more hesitant than he'd been with his jumper and placed it on the bed as well. His eyes ran over her body again and Lauren smiled internally. "Would you like me to remove my top?" she asked him and he nodded his head so fast she thought he'd get whiplash. She smiled at him, stepping closer as she began to undo the laces at the front of the corset that was wrapped tightly around her body. His eyes were fixed on her boobs as she'd known they would be. As with every time she did this, she felt a sense of power as she saw the effect she was having on her client. It was one of the biggest thrills about what she did, knowing how much they desired her and wanted to be with her. Normally she had the power throughout their visit and she'd also ensure her client left having got what they want… without her losing any of that power. There was one difference this time though, this time she wanted her client to get more from it than that. She wanted him to enjoy the experience more than her customers normally did. She wanted to look after him, to care for him and make sure he had a good time… a very good time. He'd certainly paid for her to do that. The corset was completely undone now and she slowly opened it, letting him see the underwear she was wearing beneath and smiling as he licked his lips, biting his bottom lip hard as he stared at her. She knelt on the floor, turning her attention to his feet and easing his shoes and socks off each of them, placing them beside the bed neatly. She was aware he was staring down at her and she may have taken advantage of that, ensuring he had an ample view of her cleavage, so much more on view now she was only wearing her underwear. She rose back to her feet, smiling as she saw his eyes had dropped lower as she stood up, looking at the top of her legs and the small amount of lace that was covering it. "Do you like what you see, Joey?" she asked him softly. She waited for his answer but he said nothing. She stepped closer, reaching out towards him and tilting his chin up so he was looking at her face. "Do you like what you see?" she asked again. He swallowed as he stared at her face and nodded his head. "Would you like to see more?" she whispered.

"Y...y...es…" he stammered.

"For me to take any more off, you need to take off those jeans of yours…" she said, "can you do that for me?" she asked, "or would you like me to help you?" she offered, smiling at him. Her hands were resting on his shoulders and she squeezed them slightly. He shuffled forward on the bed and got to his feet. His arms hung by his side and he was staring into her eyes. "You want me to help you?" she asked, sensing what he wanted but needing him to confirm it. He nodded. She stepped closer to him, pressing her lips against his bare chest as her hands moved to his belt buckle and slowly undid it. His breathing was faster now so she kissed his neck, biting him softly and sucking on his skin. Once his belt was undone she undid the button fly of his jeans, pleased to feel his hard length pushing against the front of his trousers. He tensed as her hand brushed past him, his breath faltering slightly and she looked up at his face. She watched his face as she pushed his jeans off his hips, letting them fall down his thighs unaided. She stepped away from him, bending down and helping him step out of the jeans at his feet. She stood back up, folding the jeans carefully and placing them on top of his other clothes. "You're a nice looking boy, Joey…" she said, her hands running over his chest. She could tell he worked out... a lot... another thing missed by the idiot girls in his life apparently. One hand strayed further down his body and she reached down, cupping him through his pants. She was very surprised by what she found. It felt like he was big, bigger than her average customer and she knew that if any of the girls had bothered to give this gorgeous boy a chance, rather than judging him for the things they thought he was and the things they thought he couldn't do, they would've have been pleasantly surprised. Suddenly Lauren was looking forward to what she was about to do, even more than she had been earlier. His kisses, once he'd relaxed, had already increased her anticipation, now she was getting so much more excited. She kissed him softly, rising on her tiptoes to kiss his mouth. As she pulled away, she spoke to him again, "I guess I need to keep my side of the deal now then, eh?" He smiled at her. "Which would you like me to remove first?" she asked him. He shrugged, frowning slightly. She knew instinctively he couldn't put what he wanted into words. "It's okay, Joey…" she whispered, his eyes lifting to meet hers as she reassured him, "You just point to what you want to me to take off…" He stared at her, breathing shallowly and then his hands moved, settling on her waist and brushing lower, over the suspender belt that sat low on her hips. "Good choice, Joey…" she breathed. "Why don't you sit down again?" she murmured. He stepped back from her and sat on the bed, watching as she climbed onto the bed, straddling his lap again. "Now you can get a proper view…" she told him softly. His eyes ran down her body and she could see the indecision in his eyes. She wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him against her body, his face buried in her chest. She paused, waiting as he froze in her arms. She knew she'd get a response from him very soon and sure enough after just a minute she felt his mouth kiss the top of her right breast as it peeked over the top of the lace covering it. He was breathing deeply against her skin and she could feel his body shaking slightly in her arms. She lowered her face and kissed the top of his head tenderly. He surprised her then, his hand lifting and covering her other breast, cupping it gently as he continued to kiss her right one. She ran her hand up the back of his head, brushing through his hair and pushing his face against her body.

"Want…" he panted against her skin and she smiled.

She pulled away from him, staring down at his face. "What do you want, darling?" she asked him in a whisper.

"M…m…m…more…" he gasped, his wide eyes as he stared up at her face.

"Ask… and you shall receive…" she told him with a smile. She brushed the side of his face softly, smiling as he blinked up at her. "Now, I believe I was supposed to be taking off this suspender belt, wasn't I?" she said. She reached down and slowly unhooked the suspender belt from her stockings. He was watching her every move as she backed off the bed and slowly rolled the stockings down her leg, placing each foot in turn, on the bed beside him as she did so. She kicked them away and then moved back onto the bed, smiling as his hands ran up the sides of her now bare legs and settled on her bum. She reached behind her and unfastened the suspender belt, it hanging from her hand as she looked into his dark, expressive eyes. "So, Joey… what now?" She asked him gently. He shrugged and she guessed he didn't know. "Shall I suggest a few things… and then you can choose what you want us to do?" she said. He nodded. "I could remove my underwear…" she said, stating the most obvious thing they could do. "Or I could help you take off those pants of yours…" she said. "Or I could stroke you… above or below your underwear, it's up to you which… and make you come…" she suggested. His eyes widened at her last option and he bit his lip. "Oh, you'd like that, would you?" she said, with a soft smile at this young, innocent boy. He lowered his head, his eyes closing as his face flushed. She moved her mouth to his ear, "There's no need to be embarrassed, Joey…" she breathed, "This is what you came here for…" she reminded him. "How do you want me to do this, then?" she asked him. "On or off?"

"On…" he hesitantly gasped.

She smiled, knowing he was embarrassed about the way his body was reacting. She moved in front of him, lowering herself so she was sitting on his lap. She leant forward and kissed his shoulder. "Relax…" she breathed against his skin, "Just enjoy it… I promise I'll make it very good…" she told him.

"P…p…p…promise…" he said shakily.

Lauren pulled away from him, pressing her lips to his mouth softly, "I do…" she murmured, her left hand running down his chest and abdomen. Her hand settled on his impressive length, above his pants and she stroked him gently, hearing him gasp softly. "It would feel even better if I actually touched you…" she murmured and he moaned, his head dropping back against the wall behind him. He nodded his head and she eased her hand beneath the waistband, wrapping around his cock, holding him loosely. His hips thrust up beneath her and he moaned again. He turned his head to one side and Lauren watched, concerned he wasn't enjoying it. She tightened her fingers around him, stroking him, just like she'd done a couple of minutes earlier. Her eyes widened as she took in just how impressive his cock was… he was very well endowed and she knew she was really going to enjoy the next few hours… she just had to make sure he did as well. Just as she had that thought he stiffened beneath her, groaning softly and she realised he was coming. It was a little quick but when talking to the other girls, she knew this was a danger with a virgin. She continued to stroke him, kissing his neck softly as she eased him through his peak. He stopped pulsing and she stilled her hand on him, laying her head on his shoulder and letting him catch his breath. She just had to hope he had a quick recovery period too.

"S…s…s…s…s…s…or…ry…" he whispered and she kissed the base of his neck again.

"There's no need to apologise, Joey…" she told him softly.

"Too… qu…qu…qu…"

"It wasn't too quick, Joey… it's fine… I promise…" She lifted her head off his shoulder and turned his face so he was looking at her. "Did you enjoy it?" she asked him, knowing the answer already. He nodded his head, "That's all that's important…" She pulled her hand from his briefs and moved off his lap, standing back on the floor and holding her other hand out towards him. He took it and let her help him to his feet. She turned away from him and walked over to the sink, washing her hands, removing the evidence of his peak from the back of her hand. She turned back to the bed, stopping when she saw what he was doing. "Joey?" she said. He turned to look at her as he pulled his T-shirt over his head, pushing his arms through the sleeves. "Where are you going?" she asked him as she walked back to him. "This doesn't have to be over yet, Joey…" she said, her hands resting on his partially clothed chest.

"It's… n…n…n…not?" he said.

"No, darling…" she said, easing the T-shirt back over his head. "Didn't you hear me earlier?" she asked, "You've brought me for the rest of the day… we still have plenty of time…" She threw his top on the bed, looking up at his face, "We have plenty of time…" she whispered. He hugged her suddenly, his face burying into her neck as he clung to her tightly. She hugged him back, feeling his body shake against hers slightly. Her feelings for this boy became more than they should in that moment, she felt this overwhelming urge to look after him… and she was now determined to do this right… to make sure she kept her promise to him. She pulled away from her client, looking at his face and seeing shame written across it. "Do you believe me?"

"Y…y…yes…"

"Good." She whispered, "I think you need to take those pants off, Joey…" she whispered to him. He frowned as he looked at her. "It's fine… promise…" she whispered. "Would you like me to take them off for you?" she asked him gently. After thinking for a minute or so he nodded his head. She smiled at him brightly and slid her hands down to his waist. He tensed slightly as she began to push his briefs off his hips. "Relax…" she said softly, pushing them down to his knees. "Why don't you get back on the bed now…?" she said, as they fell down the remainder of his legs and pooled at his feet. She pushed on his chest softly so he stepped backwards. He sat on the bed and moved further onto it. Lauren smiled when she realised he was covering himself with his hands… a move she found to be quite adorable. She gazed at his face as she climbed back onto the bed, resuming her previous position. "Relax…" she said softly, kissing him gently. "I'm guessing you've never touched a girl, Joey…?" she asked him softly.

He shook his head, "N…n…n…nev…er kn…own… h…h…how…" he stammered.

"I think it's time you learn, darling…" she said, smiling at him, "and I'm going to show you how…"

"You… are…?" he whispered and she noticed he didn't stutter this time. She filed that fact away for later. Now she had another task to do.

"I am…" she confirmed. "Let's start with you cupping my breasts…" she said. He shook his head vehemently. "You were doing it earlier…" He shook his head again. "Girls like it, Joey…" she told him, lowering her head and reaching for his hands, taking one in each of hers. She took the opportunity to look him over as she peeled his hands away from his groin but she pushed down her reaction to what she saw. She lifted her head and he was watching her face carefully. She lifted his hands and placed them on her lace covered breasts. He moved his hands, cupping them automatically and Lauren moaned softly. He was openly staring at her cleavage as he pushed her breasts together and then he lowered his head and kissed the flesh that bulged over the top of her bra. "Girls like it when a man touches their chest, Joey… at times like this…" she told him softly. "It's a very sensitive area for many women and they like them to be touched by both hands and mouth…" she added. He lifted his head, looking up at her face, "You're a natural…" she whispered, with a smile. "Have you taken a bra off before?" she murmured. He shook his head. "Have a try…" He thought about what she'd said and then his hands slid round the back of her body. He tugged at her bra for several minutes but had no joy. "Wait a second, darling…" she whispered, seeing the frustration on his face. She pulled his hands from behind her, squeezing them in her hands as she held them against her stomach. She slid off his lap, releasing his hands and turned her back to him. Slowly she sat back on his lap and pulled some of her hair over her shoulder so he could now see the back of the bra, "Have a look, darling…" she said, "and then we'll try again…" He brushed more of her hair over her shoulder and she could feel his fingers examining the back of her bra. His breath was hot against the back of her neck and then he surprised her by kissing her there too. His mouth worked its way across her shoulder and she tilted her head to one side. In another surprise move his hands settled on her waist and he pulled her towards him. She moaned as she felt his cock nestled against her bum. He wasn't erect yet, but she had no doubt he would be soon. God bless the restorative power of boys in their prime. He continued kissing her neck, slowly climbing higher as he followed his instincts. He reached around her and cupped her breasts again, drawing another moan from Lauren as she closed her eyes and absorbed what she was feeling. He was breathing heavily in her ear and Lauren turned her head slightly, resting it back on his shoulder so she could see his face. He was flushed and his eyes were dark but he looked the most confident he had since he'd arrived. "Take off my bra…" she murmured, lifting her head and kissing him gently. He said nothing and she wasn't sure he was going to do it and then his hands moved and she felt him wrestle with the catch at the back of her bra. Eventually it gave and he dropped the bra on the bed. Lauren held her breath, awaiting his next move. She didn't have to wait long as his hands moved again and soon they were cupping her bare breasts, his thumb stroking them gently, sending shivers through her. "Yes, Joey…" she whispered, arching her back slightly so she pushed her chest into his hands more.

"T…t…t…turn…" he breathed into her hair and she pulled away from him. His hands dropped away from her and she moved, kneeling back on the bed, astride his thighs.

"Is this what you meant?" she whispered. He nodded, his eyes locked on her chest. "What do you want to do next?" she asked him. He shrugged. "Follow your instincts, Joey… In here…" she rested her hand on his chest above his heart, "you know what to do… Do what feels right to you… I'll guide you if it's wrong…" she told him. He thought about what she'd said to him and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling into a hug once more. Lauren relaxed against him, glad that he was doing as she'd said. She smiled into his neck as she felt his hands brush over her back, gently caressing her back. Her chest was pressed against his and after a couple of minutes his hands moved round to her sides and then climbed higher, grazing the sides of her breasts. She moaned, wriggling slightly against him as he brushed her skin so softly. He tensed and she pulled away from him, "It's fine, Joey… I'm just really sensitive there… it feels really good, I promise." As she moved away from him he took advantage of the situation and he moved his hands round further until he cupped her breasts once more. Lauren pressed herself into his palms, closing her eyes and letting her head fall back. She moaned louder as his lips caressed the top of her breasts and then he moved one hand slightly lower, cupping underneath her breast and moved his mouth to her peak, pulling it between his lips. Lauren was breathing deeply by this stage, not completely surprised that he seemed to know what to do... and the boy was good. Very good if the tingles currently ebbing through her body were any indication. He dragged her closer to him on his lap and she felt his cock, pressing against her stomach and hardening with each minute. He moved to her other breast, lapping at it with his tongue over and over. "Joey..." she breathed as she felt the sensations increasing inside her. He pulled his mouth from her, looking up into her eyes, worry piercing the depths and she knew he was concerned he'd done something wrong. "Would you like to try something else... now you've mastered that?" she asked him. He nodded his head. Lauren moved backwards, pulling herself from his arms, "I'll just be a second, darling..." she breathed when she saw his look of confusion. He watched as she stood up and then turned her back to him. If she'd been looking she would've seen his eyes widen as he saw how the lace of her thong disappeared between her cheeks. She turned her head briefly to check he was watching and then bent down and pushed her knickers down her legs. She heard him moan as his eyes remained fixed on her bum. She spun round to face him again and stood at the edge of the bed. His eyes were locked on her core and his face was gradually turning a darker shade of red. "Is this okay?" she asked him. He nodded his head absently and she climbed back onto the bed, sitting back on his lap, all the time his total focus. He lifted his head, looking up at her face, his hands lifting and cupping her breasts once more, making her grin at him. She reached for one of his hands, taking it in hers and pulling it away from her breast. She slid both their hands down her front until they were touching her clit. "This is a woman's clitoris..." she told him, closing her eyes briefly as he brushed a fingertip over it. "Most women can have an orgasm just from stimulating it..." He pressed his fingers against it again and she gasped, "Just like that..." she breathed heavily. She pulled her hand away, leaving his to explore. "Usually everything we've done so far is part of foreplay, Joey..." she told him, "building up to the moment when you have sex..." she added. He nodded his head, watching her face. He pressed harder against her clit and she groaned, moving her hand back down and pulling it away from her body, stilling him. He looked at her in concern once more, biting his lip in fear of having done something wrong. "Slowly, Joey..." she whispered, "It needs to be a gentle climb... soft and steady... okay?" she told him. "Circle your fingertips around it... you need to almost tease me with your touch... does that make sense?" she explained. "It heightens the pleasure for the woman and will make her peak stronger and probably last longer..." He did as she said and she leant forward, kissing him softly, moaning into his mouth as his fingertips grazed over her clit. She dragged her mouth from his, her whole body tingling harder now, "That's it, Joey... Just like that..." she breathed. Her hands were clutching at his shoulders now and she was trying to push back her arousal as much as she could. She reached down and stilled his hand again, "There's something else you can try too, Joey..." she whispered. She moved his hand, feeling as their fingertips slid over her opening. "You can touch a woman here too..." she told him, "Can you feel how wet I am?" He nodded, frowning as his gaze lowered and he watched what they were doing as best he could. "That means I'm turned on... you've done that to me, Joey..."

His eyes met hers and she could see the surprise on his face. "Me?" he whispered.

"Yes, you... with the way you've been touching me... and the kissing..." she told him. "Gently slide two of your fingers inside..." she added and he followed her instruction. "How does it feel?" she asked.

"W...w...w...wet... and w...w...warm..." he asked more than told her.

"You can stroke your fingers in and out of my body... it's kind of simulating sex, I suppose. And if you brush your fingers against the front wall, there's a place there called the G-spot... it is guaranteed to make to a woman come if you touch it right." His eyes widened at what she'd just told him, "You can also stimulate the clitoris at the same time as doing what you're doing now... using your thumb... or your other hand on it..." she murmured, knowing she had his full attention now, "You can use more fingers than the two you're currently using as well... and you can use your mouth to either kiss my mouth... or my chest, like you were earlier... All of this is foreplay and can be done to increase my arousal and make me come... Do you understand?" He nodded, a small smile appearing on his face as he brushed his fingertips against her front wall experimentally. Lauren closed her eyes, breathing deeply as he touched her, feeling the way her thighs were shaking slightly as she sat on his lap. "Why don't you see if you can do all that?" she breathed, looking at his face and seeing him nod. He eased his fingers in and out of her body, adding a third finger after a couple of minutes as he felt her body tighten around him. He stretched his neck and kissed her mouth, easing his tongue into it and swirling it around hers. Lauren wound her arms around his neck, holding him against her, moving slightly on his lap as he continued to stroke her. She was just getting used to what he was doing and then he added a fourth finger, stretching her open more. His thumb circled her clit and she knew he'd understood what she'd told him about teasing her with his touch. She was so close to coming and yet it felt like he was never going to let her get there. He kissed down her neck, sucking on her skin like she'd done to him earlier. He pulled her nipple into his mouth and Lauren edged closer to her peak as he bit down on it softly. His fingers were moving faster now and his thumb was brushing softly over her clit. She. Was. So. Close. He pressed on her clit and she moaned his name loudly, her body rippling around his fingers as she came.

"W…w…was… that o…o…kay?" he asked as she tried to catch her breath.

"It wasn't okay, Joey…" she said. As she'd expected he took her words as criticism, "It was amazing…" she whispered, "and I've done this before… I should know…" she told him with a smile. "Now, it seems I wasn't the only one to enjoy what you just did…" she said, reached her hand down and wrapping them around his now very erect cock. "Give me a few minutes and we'll get this show on the road…" she added, smiling at him.

He covered her hand with his, "Y…y…y…you need to s…s…s…top…" he stammered, "t…t…t…too mu…ch…" he said.

She released his cock quickly, "Sorry, Joey… I'm sorry," she said. She started to climb off his lap but his hands stopped her. She looked at him. "You wanted this to stop?" she asked, not sure what was happening… and why it hurt her so much to realise she wasn't going to be having sex with him.

"No…" he said, grabbing her hand in his and squeezing it. He took a couple of deep breaths as he composed himself, "I don't," he said slowly and carefully, managing not to stammer.

"You don't?" she said. "Then why?" He frowned. "Talk to me, Joey…" she whispered.

"W…w…w…w…" he stopped speaking, glancing at her face and only seeing a calm look there instead of the impatience he was used to seeing when he struggled to speak to people. It gave him the ability to relax slightly, "Want... s…s…s…ex…" he told her in a whisper. "With y…y…y…you…"

She smiled at him, "Then that is what you will get, darling…" she murmured, leaning forward and kissing him tenderly. "Now first... we need to sort you out with protection... it's a must, Joey... Or you'll end up with lots of little mini Joey's running around... which I'll admit is a pretty adorable image but probably not what you want, eh?" He shook his head. "Fortunately I have plenty for us to use, but I'd advise you start to carry some with you... just in case you meet Miss Right..." she said as she leant over to the end of the bed and pulled open a drawer, grabbing a condom from the large selection inside. "Have you put one of these on before?" she asked him gently and he shook his head, looking embarrassed about admitting that. "It's fine, Joey... I'll show you how, okay?" she said, smiling at him. She spent the next couple of minutes showing him the art of rolling a condom onto his erection and she stroked his length a few times once he was sheathed. She leant forward and kissed him, brushing her tongue against his in an effort to calm him down. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hands cup her breasts, his thumbs stroking each one gently. As she felt him relax she pulled away from him, her hand lifting and brushing his cheek softly. "Are you ready?" she asked him softly, relieved when he nodded his head. "There are many different positions, Joey... but this time, we'll stay like this... I'll control all the movement, okay?" she said and again he nodded. "If you want us to stop at any time, you just have to tell me..." she breathed.

"I w...w...w...won't..." he murmured.

"Just know that it's okay if you want to, Joey." She said. She rose up on her knees and edged forward, reaching down and grasping his length in her hand. She glanced up at his face and saw he was watching what she was doing but he looked up at her face, "Ready?" she breathed. He nodded and she kissed him softly on the mouth. The tip of his cock was now pressed against her opening and as she tore her mouth from his, she sank down on him, staring into his eyes as she moved. He moaned as he filled her and Lauren knew it was something he'd never experienced before. She understood that it must feel a little strange to him. She took it slowly, not wanting to go too fast in case it pushed him over the edge. She was surprised by her own feelings as he pushed into her body. Clearly she'd had sex before... many times in fact. She loved sex... a lot of it... which was a great thing in her line of work... but it'd never felt like this before. She stilled once she'd taken all of him in, pausing to give them both time to compose themselves. "Are you okay?" she asked him softly.

"Feels great..." he told her and again she noticed the stutter was gone.

"Good... it's only going to get better... I promise..." She started to move on him, watching his face and measuring his reactions to her movements as the seconds pass. She couldn't get over how it felt to have sex with him... to have him inside her... It was beyond anything she'd ever experienced before. She kissed him, trying to push back her inappropriate fondness for the boy beneath her and focusing on the task at hand instead. She moaned into his mouth as his arm wound around her waist, pulling her against him as it increased the pressure on her clit and had her seeing stars. His other hand brushed up her body and he brushed her hair back from her face, tucking it behind her ear as he deepened the kiss. She was close to coming now and she moved faster on him, dragging her mouth from his as she gasped for air. He moved his mouth to her breasts instead, kissing each of them in turn. As he pulled one nipple between his lips it was the undoing of Lauren and her body began to pulse around his cock, tightening around him hard as she moaned his name. She sagged against him as her orgasm faded, his arms holding her close. She looked up at his face, "You didn't come..." she breathed. He shook his head. "Are you still okay?" It was a nod this time. "We can do that again..." she whispered, "I just need a few minutes..." she murmured as she closed her eyes, her forehead resting on his right shoulder. He kissed the side of her head tenderly, his arms tightening around her.

*JL*JL*

Lauren only needed ten minutes to regain her strength and as she pulled away from him his cock slipped from her body. He looked at her in confusion but she smiled at him. "I thought we could try a different position this time..." He nodded. She moved onto the bed, pushing his clothes off the mattress onto the floor and she lay down, looking across at Joey. "Lie with me..." she said gently. He moved so he was lying next to her, his arm draping over her waist. She could feel his cock pressing against her thigh. "Why don't we change the condom, Joey..." she murmured. He shrugged and nodded, knowing she knew more about what she was talking about than he did. Lauren sat up, showing him how to remove and dispose of the condom he was wearing. She moved across the bed, reaching into the drawer once more and pulled out another foil square. She heard Joey moan as she did this and turned her head back to look at him, seeing him staring at her core as she faced away from him. Once glance at his cock saw the affect the sight of her had had on him and it made her smile. She turned back to face him and held out the condom towards him. He shook his head, a mild look of panic on his face. "I showed you what to do… let's see you put it into practice…"

His face flushed a dark red as he took the square from her. "W…w…w…wh…at if I d…d…d…do it w…w…w…wr…ong…?" he stammered, growing more and more frustrated as he stumbled over the words.

"I have loads more in the drawer, Joey… and we still have plenty of time… you keep trying until you get it right…" she told him gently, "but I think you're going to be a quick study… and you'll pick it up really fast."

He sighed as he opened the packet, pulling out the rolled latex. Lauren held her breath as she saw his hand shaking slightly and she hoped she hadn't just made a huge mistake. "I d…d…d…"

"Calm down, Joey…" she told him softly. She moved so she was lying beside him on the bed again, leaning over and kissing him briefly. "You can do this… just like you've been able to do everything else you've tried today…" He nodded and turned his attention back to the condom in his hand. He bit his lip as he slowly rolled it onto his length, only releasing the breath he'd been holding once he was done. "See… what did I tell you?" she breathed in his ear.

"W…w…what now?" he asked her.

"Now you're going to make love to me…" she told him. She held her breath as the two words slipped out… it wasn't a phrase she used very often… not in this line of business anyway. And it wasn't like she had anyone in her personal life to use it with either. She looked at him, "Lie on top of me…" she whispered, hoping he hadn't noticed her mistake.

"Won't I…I…I… sq…sq…sq…uash you?" he asked.

She shook her head and he slowly moved into the gap between her legs. He slowly lay on top of her, "Lean your weight on your arms, darling…" Lauren told him. He did and found he wasn't lying on her as much now, not pressing against her too much. "Now kiss me…" He smiled when she said that, lowering his head and kissing her tenderly. Lauren wound her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss. She lifted her head, chasing his lips as he pulled away from her.

"T…t…t…t…t…" he paused, lowering his forehead to hers as he closed his eyes. Lauren could tell he was frustrated and her heart went out to him, instinctively knowing how much he hated his disability, as he perceived it to be. When he pulled away again Lauren kissed him softly. "Tell m…m…me wh…"

"Okay…" she said, cupping his cheek, wanting to remove the frustration from his face once more. "Place the tip of your cock at my entrance and then slowly push into me. You can either do it in one smooth movement or you can do it a little at a time, pressing in and then pulling almost all the way back out again… Keep the movements soft and gentle…" she said. "Sometimes you can be firmer… your movements in and out can be harder… more forceful… but this time I think we should be gentle…"

He pulled away from her slightly and she watched as he wrapped his hand around his length, stroking it a couple of times. He moved closer to her again and she felt him pressing against her body. Slowly he pushed into her, easing inside gently then pulling out again before sinking back into her. Each time he went a little deeper and she found the head of his cock was brushing past her G-spot each time he shifted his hips. After several minutes he was finally fully seated inside and he stared down at her face. "Hi…" he whispered, smiling at her.

Lauren smiled up at him, "Hi you," she murmured, lifting her legs off the bed, wrapping them loosely around his waist, moaning as he seemed to push further inside. "You need to move… do more of what you just did… rotate your hips slightly as you push back in… change the speed of your movement… anything you can do to increase the sensations we're both feeling…" she told him breathlessly, "oh and kiss me, Joey… kiss me hard…" she added, her face turning pink at her last request. He did as she said, making love to her and kissing her with equal determination. Lauren could feel her body climbing once more but this time she was going to make sure he came too. It was what he was here for after all, when all was said and done. She could tell from his movements that he was getting closer. He was kissing her passionately, echoing the motion of his cock with his tongue. If it wasn't for the time she'd spent with him already, she would've thought he had much more experience of what he was doing than he'd claimed to have… but she knew that wasn't true. She just guessed he was inspired enough to pick it up quickly.

He stopped moving, surprising her. "Wh…what's your n…n…n…name…?" he asked her.

"Lauren," she said and then she smiled, her cheeks turning pink, "Normally I tell my clients that my name is Lucy… It's my professional name, I guess…" He didn't say anything and she bit her lip, suddenly unsure of telling him the truth.

"W…w…why?" he asked.

"Why am I telling you the truth?" she asked and he nodded. "The truth is I'm not sure… normally I don't hesitate to tell them my fake name if they ask… but it's different with you… I want you to know the real me, I guess." She was confused as to why she was telling him as well but now wasn't the time to be thinking of that. She stopped trying to work it out when he started to move inside her again. He kissed her mouth, dotting kisses across her face and then down her neck, moaning as he got nearer. He stiffened above her, grunting into the base of her neck as he started to throb inside her. It was all she needed to join him in that perfect moment of bliss. She tightened her legs on his waist slightly, moving her hips with his as he continued to thrust against her. She screamed his name as he throbbed inside her repeatedly, her body clamping down on him tightly. He collapsed on top of her, his length slipping out of her body as they both calmed. She smiled softly as he rolled onto his back, pulling her with him so she was draped over his body. She let her eyes drift down his body, her smile growing as she saw his cock already stirring… It seemed the day wasn't over yet.

*JL*JL*

Lauren reached down and removed the condom, disposing of it as they both caught their breath. He pulled her back into his arms, kissing the top of her head. They lay in silence for several minutes and Lauren found she was being lulled to sleep by the Joey's fingers brushing up and down her spine. He was hardly touching her with them but she found it to be very soothing.

She forced her eyes open, tilting back her head and looking up at his face, "What do you want to do now?" she asked.

"M...m...more..." he stated with a smile.

She smiled back at him and she pushed herself upright, lowering her mouth to his in a soft kiss. She moved towards the cupboard at the end of the bed and grabbed some more condoms, figuring they were probably going to get used before he left. She turned towards him, knowing he was watching her and saw he was stroking himself slowly. "So we've done slow and gentle," she whispered, "We could now do hard and fast?" she said.

"O...Okay..." he said.

"Why don't you put this on?" she said, throwing one of the condoms onto the mattress beside him, "and I'll just sort something out..." she added, turning around and walking across the room. There was a large, free-standing full length mirror in the corner of the room. She didn't usually like its presence in the room and it was currently covered with a huge king-size black silk sheet, so it wasn't so obvious. Today she felt the need to use it though and she pulled it into the middle of the room, lining it up so the bed would be reflected in it. She pulled the sheet from over it, letting it slither down onto the floor around the base and she checked it was in the right position. She glanced at Joey in the reflection and saw he was watching her, a small frown on his face. She turned to face him, "Don't look so worried, darling..." she said. "I just thought it would add something to what we're about to do..." She stared at his face, knowing she hadn't quite convinced him. "If you really don't like it, I can cover it up again." She told him softly as she walked back towards him.

"I...I'll t...try..." he told her.

She sat on the edge of the bed, "So up till now we've had sex when we're facing each other... there are other positions where you take me from behind... That way is different... there's less connection between the two people because you're not looking at each other but it enables you to get deeper penetration and it can sometimes make it more intense, from my experience anyway..."

"Okay..." he whispered.

"I thought we could try it like that... but I thought the mirror might make it better because we'll be able to see each other so there'll be more of a connection... and you'll be able to see what we look like together... Does that sound good?" He nodded his head. "It usually helps if I had something to support myself on but I think we can manage without..." She stood directly in front of him and held her hand out towards him. He took her hand and let her help him sit upright. Her other hand reached down and circled his partially erect cock. She stroked him a couple of times, hearing him moan her name as she did so. She climbed onto the bed, kneeling in front of him and she kissed him tenderly. He started to move so he'd be behind her but she stopped him, "There's no rush, Joey…" she whispered, "You can put into practice everything you've already learnt today…" she reminded him and he nodded. Over the next few minutes Joey did just that, kissing her passionately as he cupped her face between his hands. He repeated his earlier move of tucking her hair behind her ear, his fingers grazing the curve of her ear as he placed it back on her shoulder. He then moved his lips across her cheek and down her neck, his hands sweeping over her body and cupping her breasts. He kissed lower, working each peak with his mouth, swirling his tongue over her nipples and making her moan. She got lost in the emotions he was bringing out in her and she didn't notice one hand move even lower until two fingers were pushed gently into her. His thumb settled on her clit and his three prong attack had her climbing once more towards bliss. She was about to get him to stop when he eased up on her, her desire fading slightly. She lowered her face, kissing the top of his head softly as her fingers brushed through his hair. "Joey…" she breathed, "I think you've mastered the art of foreplay… I knew you'd be a quick study…" He pulled away from her, looking at her face, his cheeks a little pink. "Time to move onto the next stage, darling…" He nodded. "Move backwards a little… up towards the other side of the bed a little…" He did as she said and she turned around, shuffling into place so she was knelt in front of him. "Look, Joey…" she murmured, one of her hands reaching for his and lacing her fingers through his. "Look how amazing we look together…" she whispered as she stared at their reflections in the mirror. He turned his head and looked at the image too. Then he lowered his head and kissed the base of her neck, wrapping his free arm around her waist as he moved closer behind her. Lauren tilted her head away from him and lost herself in the kiss, her breath shaking as he bit her neck softly.

He pulled away from her, "What n…now?" he asked her and it reminded her she was supposed to be teaching him.

"Stroke yourself like you did earlier…" she said softly, "Check to make sure I'm ready for you…" she breathed as she watched his hand graze over the front of her body until the tips of his fingers swept over her clit and then teased her entrance. She moaned, pressing herself against his hand in an effort to increase his touch.

"So wet…" he breathed in her ear, kissing it tenderly.

"Mmm…" she whimpered.

"Want m…m…m…ore?" he asked her.

"Mmm…" she said again. She realised he was waiting for her to say what he had to do next. She pulled away from him slightly, turning her head to look at him. "I'll lean forward and then you need to enter me… Like before you can go fast or slow… Would you like to try fast this time? It'll feel very good in this position…" He thought about what she'd said and then looked into her eyes and nodded. "Okay, place the tip of your cock at the entrance, grasp my hips… as tight as you'd like… and then thrust into me… in one fluid movement… It'll feel different, I'll probably be tighter on your cock as you enter me… but it'll be great…" She stretched her neck and kissed him softly. "Once you're in me, stop and I'll tell you more then, okay?" she asked him. He nodded and she had to kiss him again. She wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She pulled away from him and then leant forward as she'd said, leaning on her hands so she remained balanced. Lauren wiggled her bum slightly, hearing his soft moan as he watched her. She smiled, loving that he seemed so affected by something so innocent from her. She felt him move closer behind her, his legs moving so they were pressing on the outside of hers as they rested on the bed. She lowered her head, closing her eyes as she felt his tip at her opening, his hands gripping her hips tightly… it wouldn't be long now.

*JL*JL*

Despite what she'd just thought it seemed like forever and she was about to say something when he thrust inside her. They both moaned, Lauren's back arching as he slid into her body, probably faster than either of them had intended. He stilled, just like she'd said he should but Lauren couldn't move… not just yet. It felt so good like this and she wanted to absorb it for a little while longer. She couldn't delay it any longer though and she pushed herself up so she was kneeling in front of him again, his chest pressing against her back. "We both need to move this time," she breathed, "Move in and out of me and I'll move with you. You need to watch us in the mirror too, Joey. If you move down and then thrust back up into my body, you'll see yourself entering me in the mirror. I wish it was closer now, so you could see it better…"

"M…m…m…m…" He stopped, resting his forehead on her shoulder as he fought the frustration at his own inadequacies.

"Relax, Joey… there's no rush…" she told him.

"M…move it…" he whispered.

His words surprised her, "Joey?"

"Want t…t…t…to see…" he said.

She pulled away from him, sighing as she felt him slip from her body and climbed off the bed. She had a pleasant soreness in her body now… a good afternoon of sex would do that to you… especially when it was really good sex. It wasn't very often that Lauren got to enjoy what she did as much as she had today. It was usually men in their thirties or forties who'd devoted too much of their time to their jobs and forgotten to put as much effort into their personal lives that frequented this establishment. She walked over to the mirror and slowly moved it towards the bed. "How's that?" she asked him.

He shook his head, "Cl…cl…clos…er" he said so she moved it nearer until he nodded his head. She stood looking at him, seeing his engorged cock bouncing in front of him as he stared at her wantonly.

There was another kind of client she would get, one of a similar age to her who were enjoying a last night of freedom before they got married. Those times were the worst she experienced. It was the only time she felt degraded… like the whore her parents thought she was… She'd refuse the clients if it wasn't for the fact they paid well for it… and she could never say no to the money. Not when she had so many bills to pay.

Joey held his hand out towards her and she walked back to the bed and then climbed onto it. She moved so she was on her hands and knees in front of him once more and he placed the head of his cock against her again. She stared into the mirror, looking at his face as he gripped her hips with his hands and she could see he was keen to enter her, his body almost shaking in anticipation. She smiled at him and blew him a kiss, lowering her head onto her wrists. She gasped as he slammed into her, much harder than he had the first time. He surprised her again as he pulled out and then repeated the movement, seeming to get deeper inside her somehow. He kept doing it over and over, doing exactly as she'd told him to and fucking her hard and fast. She didn't try to stop him, even though he hadn't done as she'd told him to because she was pleased he was following his instincts and doing what felt right… and from where Lauren was sitting, she couldn't disagree.

It was only when she began to tighten on him that he stilled inside her, his hips pressed against hers and Lauren tried to compose herself. She was panting as the intensity of what he'd just done rattled through her. She was so close to coming. She pushed herself so she was upright once more, helped by him until she was leaning back, draped against his chest and one of his arms moved around her waist, holding her against him. "You need to keep doing what you were doing, Joey…" she said breathily. "Either I can stay still and you keep doing what you were just doing… or you sit back on your heels and I'll be draped over you, then I'll move on your cock, fucking myself on you… It's up to you…"

"W…w…whi…ch do you w…w…want?" he asked.

"I'm happy with either way, darling…" He thought about what she'd said and then sat back on his heels, pulling her against his body so she was astride his thick thighs. She smiled, a little pleased with the option he'd chosen. "Watch us in the mirror, Joey…" she whispered, her eyes fixed on their bodies in the glass. She saw his eyes move to the reflected image of them and she knew she now needed to move. They both moaned as she pulled off him, the mirror close enough for them to be able to see his glistening cock as she lifted herself. She seemed to hover above him for several seconds before she dropped back onto his length, groaning as he slid deep inside her once more. Joey gasped as he watched the reflection, seeing his thick cock disappear inside her again. Lauren had to admit it was a pretty intoxicating sight. She repeated her actions over and over, feeling her peak get closer each time she did it. Every time she moved on him the head of his cock brushed over her G-spot and she was very much on edge. He was grasping hold of her hands, having taken them in his when she'd started to move, their fingers interlaced and she felt closer to him than she had during the rest of their time together. She moved faster now, desperate to come and wanting to take him with her. He let go of one of her hands and his hand dove to her core, his fingertips teasing her clit repeatedly until Lauren was gasping, her body shaking as she tried to hold back her desire.

"Come for me..." he breathed in her ear and she screamed his name, her body gripping his cock like a vice as she had one of the strongest orgasms she'd ever had. It was a couple of minutes before it started to fade but she was still moving on him, hearing the shortness of his breath and knowing he was close too. She stared, watching him in the mirror as her hand reached lower, taking his balls in her hand and fondling them gently. Joey moaned, closing his eyes briefly, holding his breath as she stilled above him. She moved away from him a little, repositioning herself so she was back on her hands and knees and his cock slid free. Lauren knew he was looking at her body as she knelt in front of him and she hoped she hadn't misread the signs... and that he was going to follow his instincts. She watched him in the mirror as he lifted his head, looking at the reflection of her face and smiling at her. His next move surprised her as he leant forward and kissed her opening. Lauren exhaled quickly as she then felt his tongue brush over her opening and she fought the urge to press back against him, increasing the force of his touch. She needn't have worried though because just moments later she felt his tongue enter her body and she couldn't stop the moan from breaking free, even if she'd wanted to. He fucked her with his tongue for a couple of minutes, increasing the arousal in her once more so she knew she'd be coming again very soon. He pulled away from her, his eyes meeting hers in the mirror and she smiled at him, hoping he realised how proud of him she was. He pushed himself up to his knees and she felt his hands grasp her hips gently. He was at her entrance and she had just a moment's notice before he slammed into her, hard and fast... taking her breath away with the intensity of his movement. His grip on her hips tightened as he pounded in and out of her and Lauren relished every second of it, loving that he now had the confidence to do this with her… to her. He came suddenly, a roar of her name (with no stammer) filling the room and Lauren quickly followed him, her second orgasm not as strong as her first but equally as enjoyable. He pushed back into her body one last time and pulled her against him as he fell sideways onto the mattress, pulling Lauren down with him. He wrapped his arms around her, cradling her in them as he kissed her shoulder. "W...wow..." he breathed.

Lauren smiled, "Wow indeed..." she murmured in reply. He slipped from her body and she felt him briefly roll away from her as he disposed of the condom. He moved back towards her and she rolled over so she was facing him, nestling against his body as he pulled her against him. They lay in silence, both thinking about what had just happened and how much they'd liked it. Joey looked down at Lauren and his hand lifted, pushing some hair back from her face and tucking it behind her ear. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers, kissing her softly but quickly deepening it. Lauren was gasping for air as she pulled away from him and she stared up at his face, "Again Joey?" she asked him in surprise. He shrugged, looking a little embarrassed that he was again completely aroused. She smiled at him, her hand resting on his heart and feeling it thud rapidly. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, Joey... I like it... a lot..." she admitted. She rolled away from him and got to her feet, holding a hand out towards him. He took it and followed her, pausing as she grabbed another condom. She walked them over to the edge of the room, standing with her back against the wall and then tore open the foil and slowly rolling the latex onto his length, stroking him a couple of times and feeling him continue to grow in her hand. "Lift me in your arms..." she whispered and he did, Lauren wrapped her legs around his waist. His cock was squashed between their bodies and he moaned softly as he pressed her back against the wall. "That's it, darling..." she breathed. She smiled as his fingers probed her opening, pushing inside as his thumb circled her clit. "Oh God..." she whimpered softly, her hands clawing at his back. He pulled his hand free a little while later, circling his cock with it and stroking it firmly. Whereas the last time had been fast and furious, this time he entered her ridiculously slowly... but it felt amazing. The way her body stretched around him and gravity tried to push her down onto him faster had Lauren breathless as she clung to him. He moved achingly slowly in and out of her body as he kissed her neck and shoulders. She could feel his hot breath against her skin and that just added to the feelings crashing through her body. She pulled her legs higher, changing the angle he was entering her and they both moaned loudly. In a matter of moments Lauren was coming, murmuring his name into his neck as she broke around him. He grunted against her shoulder, pulsing inside her several times. Using every last bit of energy he had left he pulled her away from the wall and stumbled back over to the bed, lowering her to it beneath him as he sagged on top of her.

*JL*JL*

"It's nearly time for you to go, darling..." she whispered, glancing at the time and knowing their time was now short. He shook his head firmly and she smiled. She felt much the same. There was definitely something different about this boy. "You have to, Joey... I'll get in trouble with my boss otherwise..." she said.

"C...c...can I c...c...co...me a...g...g...gain?" he asked her, fear she'd say no all over his face.

"Of course you can..." she whispered. "If you have the money..." she added quietly, almost hating herself for saying it but knowing she needed to be able to justify her hours with her boss.

He stared into her eyes, "I will..." he breathed, biting his lip as he anticipated her rejection but she smiled at him and leant forward, kissing him tenderly.

"Good..." she breathed against his lips. She giggled as she felt his cock start to harden against her thigh once more, "You can definitely come again, Joey..." she told him with a smile.

"How long?" he breathed.

She knew what he was asking, "A little while." She said, "enough time for me to deal with that..." she added, kissing him again softly. Her hand reached down, stroking him slowly but firmly. She dragged herself away from him, climbing off the bed. "Sit on the edge of the bed, Joey..." she said as she turned and walked to the mirror, pushing it back across the room. She saw him sitting on the bed as she went back towards it and she could see he looked a little awkward, a bit like he had when he'd first arrived. "Relax..." she said as she lowered herself to the floor, kneeling between his legs. He looked down at her in confusion, "I'm going to look after you..." she breathed, taking his cock in her hand and stroking it several times. She twisted her hand as she stroked him firmly and he groaned. Lauren watched as he closed his eyes and she lowered her head, taking the tip of his cock between her lips. She watched his face as she teased him with her tongue and she saw his eyes shoot open as he looked down at her.

"W…what are y…y…you d…d…d…" His fist clenched on his thigh and she reached for it, squeezing it in hers as his words faltered.

She pulled away from his cock, licking her lips. "I told you… I'm looking after you…" she explained.

"B…b…but…"

"Joey… I want to do this… I want to do this really badly…" she told him. "This is one of the things I do really well…" she said. "And I want to do it to you… I want you to enjoy this as much as I know you can… will you let me?" she asked him.

"I g…g…g…uess…" he whispered but she could see he wasn't sure. She'd just have to prove to him that she knew what she was talking about. She took his tip back in her mouth and started swirling her tongue around it once more. She sucked on him and he moaned, so she did it again… several times. Over the space of the next five minutes she slowly took more and more of him into her mouth. She used every skill she had to increase his pleasure, feeling him swell further in her mouth. If she hadn't already known it, this was certainly proving to her that he was the biggest man she'd ever been with and she loved the way he was stretching her mouth. She sank lower and she knew he'd be able to feel how he'd just slipped down her throat. It was at times like this that she appreciated having no gag reflex… because today she definitely needed it. He was all in her mouth now and her nose was pressed against his body. She breathed in his scent, wanting to memorise it as best she could because there was no guarantee he would be back. Despite his earlier words, time with her wasn't cheap and she knew she was asking a lot to expect him to come back and pay for more time with her… however much she wanted it to happen.

She pulled away from him, looking up at his face, "Are you okay?" she whispered. He nodded his head quickly and she smiled. "Good…" she said, opening her mouth and taking him back inside. She grazed the surface of his cock with her teeth as she took more of him in her mouth and he groaned long and loud. She also felt the affect it had on his cock in her mouth after she did that, it swelling further than it had already. She pushed his legs further apart, burying her face in his groin as he slid once more down her throat. She was relieved when she felt his fingers brush into her hair, pushing it behind her ear as his hand went to cup the back of her head, she could sense he was getting more into this now. She started to move on him then, pulling almost all the way off him and then sliding him back inside. He didn't push her to go any faster and seemed perfectly happy to just let her go at her own pace. It was refreshing for her because usually the client was in a huge rush to come… and there had been a few close calls where she almost hadn't pulled him out of her mouth in time. It was one hard and fast rule she had with her clients. She never swallowed. Never with a client. And yet, for Joey… she was contemplating doing just that. Again she tried not to analyse her feelings for this young boy, it was confusing for her. Instead she just continued what she was doing and pushed those thoughts away for later that night. Joey surprised her in that moment, his hands moving to cup her breasts and as his thumbs brushed over her nipples she moaned around his length. His hips shifted beneath her, pushing himself further into her mouth and almost choking her. Her eyes watered as she tried not to cough. She closed her eyes, still moving on him and it didn't take long before she'd recovered, focusing once more on her task. She cupped his balls, like she had earlier and she rolled them in the palm of her hand. He moaned and she knew he was close to coming. It was usually at this point that she'd pull away but she kept going, slowing her movements and ensuring he enjoyed what she was doing. She swallowed around him as he brushed down her throat and she heard him gasp in surprise. His hand on the back of her head gripped her hair and she did it again. It was just what she needed to do to push him past breaking point and he began to pulse in her mouth. She could taste him as she moved on him, each time his cock throbbed her mouth was filled and she swallowed it all, enjoying everything she was doing in a way she hadn't imagined she would. It was also clear that Joey was enjoying it too and it took her longer than it should've done to realise he was speaking. He was murmuring her name over and over and there was no hint of his stutter as he said it over and over again. He stopped pulsing and she slowly pulled him out of her mouth, licking him clean as she did so. She didn't know why she was surprised when she felt him twitch again. She kissed the tip of his cock softly and looked up at his face, seeing his eyes darkening as he stared down at her.

"I…I…I…" he sighed, "I want to do some…thing for you b…b…before I go…" he whispered slowly.

She glanced at the time and figured they probably had enough time. She nodded her head. She moved away from him, kneeling on the floor still. He stood up and she couldn't help but look at his cock as it bobbed in front of her face. Joey was a man on a mission though and he walked across the room and dragged a table from the edge of the room, into the middle of it. She could see him looking at the mirror again and she started to realise what he had planned. She smiled and got to her feet, grabbing one last condom for them to use. She walked up behind him, kissing his shoulder blade as she wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her body into his back. She smiled as he reached behind him and pulled her round in front of him. He kissed her deeply and she moaned into his mouth. When they separated she looked up at his face and smiled up at him. She tore open the wrapper and rolled the condom onto his thick erection. She could feel her arousal climbing higher, already pretty high after the blow job she'd given him. He cupped both sides of her head and kissed her again but when the kiss ended he turned her, pressing on her back to bend her over the side of the table. Lauren reached forward, gripping the other side of the table in both hands as she moved her legs further apart, bracing herself for what they were about to do. Like he had earlier he entered her quickly and she was pressed against the table hard. He stilled briefly, leaning down and kissing the middle of her back gently. He put his hands on her waist but they weren't gripping her this time, simply touching her skin softly. He moved in and out of her quickly, proving how far he'd come in a few short hours as he exhibited a confidence he'd sorely been lacking just hours earlier. Each time he rammed into her body Lauren moaned, the feelings of pleasure and pain both ebbing through her and she loved it. She loved everything about what he was doing. She gripped the table edge tighter as he moved faster and she lifted her head, looking at the mirror in front of them. She could see the passion and desire on Joey's face as he fucked her. She could see the strength in each move he made and it filled her with pride, to know that she'd taught him this in one afternoon. His movements became more sporadic and every time he slid back into her body her clit was pressed against the surface of the table, increasing her pleasure further. She moaned again and again, never wanting this to be over, never wanting him to stop doing what he was doing now. She whimpered his name as she felt him thrust into her differently. She watched in the mirror and saw he was bending his legs and thrusting up as he entered her, it felt different… but very good. He leant forward over her, his hands sliding up her side and grazing the side of her breasts gently as he lent on his upper arms. He lowered his mouth to her back once more and began to dot kisses everywhere as he moved slower but deeper inside her. It wouldn't be long before she came and she knew that. "Joey… come with me…" she breathed, repeating his earlier words to her and hoping they had the same effect on him as they had her. He looked at her face in the mirror and smiled, nodding his head. Two more pumps of his hips and she felt him explode deep inside her. Her body clamping down on him tightly and they both screamed as their releases hit. Lauren didn't think he was ever going to stop throbbing inside her and her own peak was long and intense as well. Finally he slipped from her body but Lauren stayed where she was, not sure she had the energy to move. She smiled softly as she felt Joey sweep her up into his arms. She wasn't sure where he got the strength from. He should be exhausted by now. Oh, to be that young again. He carried her over to the bed and laid her on it gently. He crouched beside the bed, pushing some hair back from her face as his fingers stroked the side of her face. He kissed her softly and Lauren's heart clenched, imagining this might be the last time she saw him. He stood and picked up his clothes from the floor, placing them on the table they'd just used. He slowly redressed and as he pulled up his jeans Lauren forced herself to get up, picking up the black sheet that had been over the mirror earlier and wrapping it around her body. She made her way over to where he stood and knocked his hands away, fastening his jeans and then the belt around his waist. She kissed his chest as he picked up his T-shirt and slid it over his head. It was only a minute later that he was dressed. She'd stood awkwardly in the middle of the room as he sat on the bed and put on his socks and shoes and then he grabbed his jacket from chair where she'd put it when he'd first arrived. They walked to the door of her room, Lauren slipping her hand into his and squeezing it gently. He opened the door and they walked silently across the landing. She didn't want him to leave but she knew she couldn't stop him.

He pulled his hand from hers at the top of the stairs, turning to face her and looking down at her. "St…st…stay…" he whispered and Lauren knew this was it. This was the moment he left and she may never see him again. He lifted her chin, his thumb stroking her cheek tenderly, "I'll c…c…come again…" he told her, smiling as he heard the double entendre in his words. He kissed her, lingering there longer than he should've done and as he pulled away from her he turned and started down the stairs. She watched him for a minute, her heart pounding so loudly in her chest she was surprised he couldn't hear it. He turned his head back to look at her as the stairs started to twist, "Thank you…" he mouthed to her. She smiled at him, fighting the tears that were desperate to make their presence known and then he was gone from sight and she rushed back to her room.

*JL*JL*

Lauren stood at her window, hearing the front door open and close. She looked out to the street and saw Joey as he made his way out of the building. He walked towards a car that was parked a little way down the street and as he reached it she saw the driver's door open and an older man climb out. Joey was standing on the pavement and Lauren wondered what the hell was happening as the elder man started to make his way to Joey. She bit her lip as she saw him talk to Joey and she wondered if they were talking about her. Her breath faltered as she saw both men look back at the house and then the elder man hug Joey tightly, his hand clapping him on the back. The elder man opened the passenger door for Joey and he got into the car. The elder man slammed the door and then started to head back to the driver's side. He paused briefly and looked up at the house. For an insane second she could've sworn he could see her but she knew the net curtain was protecting her from view. He smiled at the house and nodded his head then continued around the car and got into the driver's side. The engine started, managing to drown out the sound of Lauren's racing heart for just a few seconds and then it was driving off, down the street.

Lauren stood there for several minutes, hoping that a miracle would occur and it would reappear, pulling back up outside the building and Joey would climb back out. After ten minutes she knew it was a fruitless hope… in her heart she'd always known that of course but she finally accepted it. She moved around the room, clearing up the mess they'd made and re-arranging the furniture. She let the sheet fall from around her body, having already hidden the mirror once more with a clean sheet. She grabbed it off the floor and walked into the en-suite bathroom, ignoring the fact she was naked. The sheet and her clothes went into the laundry basket quickly. Her heart sank as she realised she had another client arriving in a couple of hours and she needed to get herself ready. She reached into the shower and turned on the water, walking out of the room and opening the drawers of a dresser in the main room, selecting some clean clothes to wear for the next man. Her next customer was a regular and he usually tipped well, even if his needs were a little strange. It was the only reason she wasn't going to speak to her boss and call it a night. She knew it would be an easy gig which was what she needed after the last few hours. She took the underwear into the bathroom, it now filled with steam from the shower. She stood under the water, knowing it was washing him off her skin so she would have no reminders left of him. She wasn't ashamed to admit she shed a few tears as she stood under the water and it was with a heavy heart she pushed those feelings aside and started to wash her hair. She had a job to do.

*JL*JL*

An hour later Lauren was ready, physically if not mentally for her next client. He was due to arrive in about twenty minutes so she had time to get the last few things ready. She knew her head would never be set in the short time she had and it wasn't helped by the thoughts she'd pushed away when Joey was here were now re-appearing and this time they wouldn't leave her alone.

She sighed and opened the door of the cupboard where she kept what she needed. She grabbed several items from the shelves and carried them over to the bed, lying them neatly next to each other so he could select which one he wanted. Just as she was finishing there was a knock on the door and she walked over and opened it. There was her regular standing in front of her and even then she wished it was Joey. She opened the door, letting him into the room.

"Can I choose?" he asked as soon as he saw what she'd laid out on the bed.

"Of course you can…" she said, forcing a smile onto her face as she started to close the door to her room.

"I think this one…" he declared.

Lauren shut the door and turned to face him, seeing the silicone vibrator in his hand. "Take a seat…" she said, walking over to him and taking the vibrator from him. He made his way across the room, sitting on the chair and placing his payment on the table beside him, watching as she climbed onto the bed. She looked at him as he watched her intensely, seeing how he watched her hands as she ran them over her legs. He was probably her easiest regular… and definitely her least demanding. He never actually wanted sex with her… he simply liked to watch as she masturbated. She drew her legs up to the bed, opening them and revealing the crotchless knickers she had on. He moaned deeply. Lauren turned on the vibrator and closed her eyes, losing herself in the past few hours as she started to go through the familiar routine for her client. She was only partially focused on him, hearing the sound of him undoing his own trousers and starting to stroke himself in the background as her thoughts were caught elsewhere. It wouldn't be long till this would be over and she could go back to her small flat and lose herself completely in memories of Joey. She pushed the thick vibrator into her body, hearing her client moan in anticipation and Lauren would've loved to say this was satisfying her but it wasn't. After what she'd done with Joey she knew this wasn't going to be enough to make her come. She bit her lip as she remembered how he'd thrust into her body from behind as they'd both watched it in the mirror. Her body tightened around the silicone within her and she moaned softly. Her client was pumping his cock much faster now and she could hear him grunting on the other side of the room. She wasn't sure what it was that got him off about what she was doing to be honest but she'd stopped trying to work it out when he paid her so well to do it. He wouldn't even touch her or participate in what she was doing. He just liked to watch.

"Stop…" he said and she lifted her head, looking at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, seeing his angry erection peeking out of the top of his fist. He definitely didn't compare to Joey.

"I need more…" he said.

This was a first for her and she was a little taken aback. Normally this was enough for him. "More… how?" she asked.

He got to his feet, covering himself with his baggy trousers and hobbled over to the bed. He looked at all the items still laid on the bed and she wondered what he was looking for. He made his decision and grabbed a second item, holding it out towards her. "Use this as well…" he said. "Please…"

She looked at the butt plug in his hands and sighed internally. This wasn't something she usually used and she was now regretting getting it out for him to choose in the first place but it was too late for regrets now. She took it from him and a few minutes later they were back in place. In a small way this was actually helping her now. She'd heard the way his breathing had changed as she'd put in the second sex toy… and now she could hear he was much closer to his own release and this would all be over. And she had no more clients for the rest of the day. With this in mind she strived a little more, hoping this was working for him. Her thoughts drifted again and she thought once more about Joey. Her body reacted as she imagined his smiling face and she moved on the bed, feeling her end very near. Her client let out a strangled cry as he came and Lauren allowed herself to come as well, on the verge of murmuring Joey's name before she remembered where she was. She lowered her legs, lying on the bed as her client rearranged his clothing. He placed his tip on the table, with the other money and left the room without looking at her again.

Lauren lay on the bed, tears flooding her eyes as she wished she was elsewhere. She pushed back the tears as she pulled herself to her feet, removing both sex toys. She carried them into the bathroom and quickly washed them. She then washed herself, not needing to shower this time and went to tidy up her room. She'd changed into her normal clothes and had removed the make up on her face when she was in the bathroom. She would look just like a normal girl going home if someone saw her on the street, not the prostitute she really was. She took the money from Joey out of the safe and her latest earnings off the table, slipping a quarter of it into an envelope and the rest into her handbag. She left her room and made her way down the stairs, passing the money she owed to her boss and then leaving the building. She wrapped her leather coat around her, clutching her handbag against her body as she walked down the street. She wasn't watching where she was going and she walked slap, bang into someone coming the other way. She froze, feeling the person steady her on her feet. She was about to struggle in his arms, desperate to get away from him, imagining he was going to snatch her bag from her. She moved slightly and a very familiar scent hit her nose. She looked up and saw the man of her thoughts standing in front of her. "Joey?" she whispered.

He smiled at her, "Lauren…" he murmured.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I c…c…came to see you…" he told her softly. "D…d…dad said I s…s…s…should f…f…foll…ow my heart…"

"He did?" she breathed. Joey nodded. "He sounds like he knows what he's talking about…" she said, smiling at him. She looked up at him, "So this following your heart business… what does that entail exactly?"

"This…" he breathed, lowering his face and kissing her softly. He deepened the kiss, his fingers brushing into her hair and he tucked it gently behind her ear. His other hand slipped into hers and squeezed it tightly.

"Let's go back to mine…" she murmured against his mouth.

He smirked at her, "Do I h…h…h…have to p…p…pay?" he asked her cheekily.

She slapped his chest, relieved to know he was only teasing her. "You only have to pay when I'm at work, Joey…" she said. They walked along the street, hand in hand and caught the tube, heading back to Lauren's flat. It didn't feel wrong that she was with one of her customers outside of work. In her heart she hoped it would be much more than just that very soon. The fact he was here with her certainly gave her hope.

**THE END.**

**So there you go… quite different eh? Yes, I know it had another 'happy' ending but (unlike Eastenders) I want my character's stories to generally end on a positive note. Let me know what you thought. SEND ME A REVIEW. **

**Back off to my longer stories again now I've managed to get this out of my head. See you again soon… xx**


End file.
